Desolation comes upon the sky
by MyTinyHeart
Summary: La nuit est tombée sur le champ de bataille. Certain on survecu d'autre non. Quoi que l'on fasse les chose ne se passe pas toujours comme on l'aurait voulu. Et je suis tellement triste pour toi. Tu sais moi aussi j'aurait aimer que tout cela finise autrement.


**Me revoila avec un OS sur Lucy et Natsu cette fois si !**

**Il est à situer dans l'arc Eclipse mais ne suis pas l'histoire originale.**

**Il est inspirer de la magnifique chanson I See Fire d'Ed Sheeran.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture :)**

_Au début ça n'était qu'une petite étincelle_

_Qui finalement est devenue une flamme_

_Pour finir par ce transformer en un incendie_

_Oui tu a incendier mon coeur _

_Et je peut te dire que tu a était l'allumette qui a déclencher ce brasier_

Maintenant tout ce que je vois n'est que feu et sang. Comment nous avons pu en arrivez là ? Comment le futur peut il être ainsi ? Nous qui n'avons rien demander de tout cela.

Tu te tiens là au milieu des cendres. Le visage hagard par tant de destruction et de vies perdues. Certes les dragons n'ont pas remporter cette bataille. Mais combien de personnes innocentes on péri ?

Je t'observe un moment, triste que ton sourire est disparu. Mais tu sais on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde, s'est bien cela le problème. S'est bien cela ton problème. Toi qui voudrait tellement que tout aille pour le mieux.

Autour de toi les maisons brûlent une par une, ne laissant que des tas de cendres derrière elles. Les hurlements déchirants on laissez place à un silence oppressant. Je pense à toutes ces personnes qui on perdues un être cher. Moi je suis soulager que tu est survécu. En est tu conscient ? Toi qui réchauffe mon coeur comme personne d'autre ne le fait.

La nuit a fini par tomber comme pour essayer de cacher les horreurs qui ce sont produites plus tôt. Mais dans cette sombre nuit, le feu en parait plus ardent et je vois l'ombre des fantômes qui planent au dessus de toi.

Tant de chose sont à recommencer. Pourquoi la vie tient elle à un fil aussi fragile ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça je ne le sais pas. Tes yeux verts onyx on perdu leurs éclats brûlant qui autrefois faisaient chavirez mon coeur. Maintenant il n'y a que de la tristesse que se reflète dedans. Je peut le comprendre à ta place je serait pareille.

Je peut lire le désespoir sur ton visage, tu m'a l'air tellement perdu. Mais je t'en supplie ne te laisse pas aller au bras de la culpabilité. Ne crois pas que tout cela est de ta faute. Ne commence pas à t'en vouloir, tout ça n'est de la faute à personne. C'est le destin qui en a décider ainsi. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que l'on ne peut rien faire face au destin.

Voila que les larmes tombent sur tes joues et que tu commence à sangloter. Si tu savais comme je suis désoler. Pourquoi me demande tu pardon ? Je ne t'en veux pas la moins du monde. Si tu savait comment tu a illuminer ma vie. Grace à toi j'ai vécue des moments que jamais je n'oublierait.

Tu sert mon corps encore plus fort contre le tien, comme si cela aller me faire revenir. Pour être honnête avec toi, moi aussi j'aimerait que tout cela soit faux. Mais c'est la réalité. Une triste réalité je te l'accorde.

Je me souvient que quand la désolation est arriver sur les cieux,* j'ai tout de suite su que nous ne survivront pas tous.

Mais maintenant relève toi, fait le pour moi. Ne reste pas à pleurer ainsi, la tête enfouie dans mes cheveux pour masquer l'odeur de mon sang. Et arrête de dire que tu m'aime, je le sais déjà. Moi aussi je t'ai aimé et je t'aimerait toujours. Juste d'un peu plus loin.

Quand tu relève la tête j'y vois une étrange lueur dans tes yeux. Et je ne l'aime pas, car tu à cette lueur quand tu va faire quelque chose d'insensé. Tu me regarde un dernière fois et me murmure.

\- Si cela dois se finir dans le feu, alors nous devrions brûler ensemble.*

Maintenant je vois le feu* qui embrase chaque partie de ton corps. Je voudrai crier, te dire d'arrêter mais sa m'est impossible. Je devient spectatrice non voulu de la mort que tu t'inflige. Et à partir de cet instant ce fut le noir total. Peut être le destin nous laissera t'il une autre chance dans l'au-delà ? En tout cas je l'espère Flamme de mon coeur.

Car sois sur d'une chose je ne suis pas prête de te laisser partir aussi facilement.

*FIN*

* Paroles de la chanson I See Fire d'Ed Sheeran

Et voila un peu déprimant je sais.

Perso je ne suis pas très fier de ma fin mais je n'est rien trouver d'autre.

Je suis toujours à la recherche d'une BETA si quelqu'un est intéresser n'hésiter pas !

Review ? ;)


End file.
